


the life of jorts

by hvlperts



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: jorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvlperts/pseuds/hvlperts
Summary: literally just about jorts. (i’m so sorry)





	the life of jorts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the toast on my dock](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+toast+on+my+dock).



it started as a normal day. lance was just casually laying on the beach, one of his favorite pastimes since returning to earth, when he saw his boyfriend, keith kogane, saunter up to him wearing a pair of jorts.

“keith, what are you wearing?”

“lance, please refer to me as jeith now.”

“what?” lance deadpanned. he couldn’t believe the words that just came out of keith’s mouth.

“jeith. jorts keith.”

“why in the world would i do that?” 

“because, i’m not the only one in the jorts loving gang. meet this guy i met earlier today. his name is jeil. jeil josten.”

lance turned his head slightly to the left to see a beat up looking boy with intense blue eyes.

“hi,” he said stiffly, “i’m jeil. this is my boyfriend andrew.” jeil gestured to his left to acknowledge a short man with blonde hair.

“neil. i refuse to be your boyfriend if you refer to yourself as jeil.” the short man said even more stiffly than the other, as he sat down next to lance.

“your loss. as i was saying lance, i’m jeil. jeith was very kind as to allow me into the club.”

lance couldn’t help it. he started laughing hysterically. “you’re telling me, you have gone and made a club for jorts? that’s ridiculous. this is a joke right?”

“if this was a joke i wouldn’t have planned neil’s death already.” andrew says.

“it’s jeil, and i can’t help it that i’m jaddicted to jorts.” neil, or jeil? replied.

“jaddicted? i love it!” keith exclaims.

“i’m going to burn your jorts and enjoy every second of it.” lance threatened.

he looked over at andrew for support but all he received was a kurt nod of approval. he looked back at keith and neil, only to see they were trying to recruit more people for the jorts club.

“oh my god.” lance face palmed and closed his eyes in attempt to shut out his embarrassing boyfriend, who he begrudgingly thought to himself, looked pretty good in jorts.

 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter   
> @daegulisa


End file.
